Fireball
]] '''Fireball', otherwise written as Fire Ball, is an orb of fire that can be used as a weapon. Description Typically, one can only shoot fireballs if he or she acquires a Fire Flower. However, some enemies can shoot fireballs without the use of a power-up. Additionally, Mario can train himself to shoot fireballs from his hand (without using a Fire Flower). They also serve as enemies in some form. Yoshi's Fireball Yoshi uses the fireball in Super Mario World and Super Mario 64 DS. In World, he can spit fireballs after eating a Red Shell. Fireballs can destroy enemies. In Super Mario 64 DS, fireballs are in a stream of Fire Breath and are Yoshi's Power Flower. They are also found from Fire Chomps, Fire Guys and campfires. Prior to Super Smash Bros. 4, Yoshi spits single fireballs in his Final Smash form. Appearances ''Mario Bros. In each iteration of ''Mario Bros., fireballs appears as enemy obstacles that come in many varieties. What's unique about them is that, opposed to other enemies, they cross either side of the screen and appear on the opposite side. Like Icicles, they can also cause harm to the player if they are to hide behind the bottom pipes. If the player takes a very long time to clear a phase, fireballs will eventually begin to obstruct the player, making clearing the phase much more difficult. Fireballs in this game appear in different colors such as red and green. The red ones are slower and bounce in a diagonal movement all around the stage. They also ricochet upon touching the edges of the screen and will continue until to make a full circuit of the screen. They will then disappear and then respawn, having more speed than before. Green fireballs are normally quicker than red ones. They usually spawn on the same row the player is on. These fireballs move in a horizontal direction from one side of the screen to the other, and will disappear, but will respawn at another location. They follow a pattern of performing two wavy bounces and one long bounce. To destroy fireballs, the player has be underneath the platform they bounce on and bump them from underneath upon their impact on the platform. Alternatively, players can use the POW Block, but still must make sure they touch the platform. Fireballs will respawn as faster projectiles after being destroyed. Only four fireballs can exist at a time. ''Super Mario 64'' Fireballs appear in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS. In Lethal Lava Land, a Fireball may spurt out of the Lava and leap in a straight line. Bowser also use fireballs as a way of attacking. Other appearances ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' Fireball appears as both an enemy and Mario's second Special Attack. The Fireball enemy looks like a blue Podoboo, and first appears in Booster's Tower. ''Mario Kart'' series ''Super Mario Kart'' In the ''Mario Kart'' series, Fireballs are used as special weapons. In Super Mario Kart, Bowser would drop these items; touching them would make the driver spin out. Unlike other laid down items such as Banana Peels, however, they would move around a bit on the course. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!]] Fireballs reappeared in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, where they are the special item of both Mario and Luigi. When the special item is used, five fireballs will be launched into the racetrack, hitting other drivers and causing their karts to spin-out. These fireballs are capable of ricocheting off walls. However, after a short amount of time, the launched fireballs will fizzle out. Also, in Bowser's Castle near the end Mechanical Bowser will shoot fireballs. He switches left and right to cover both sides of the track. In Battle Mode however, only three fireballs will be thrown. Other Fireballs are found many other areas in the Mario Kart series, especially in the Bowser's Castle stages throughout the series, but can always be found in other stages such as Desert Hills, Waluigi Stadium, and more. ''Mario Superstar Baseball In ''Mario Superstar Baseball, the Fireball is Mario and Luigi's special pitch. It, unlike most other pitches, goes in a straight line. The ball, as the name says, turns into an extremely hard to hit, fireball, red for Mario, and green for Luigi. And in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Fireball is a monster encountered in Booster's Tower in the Mine Room. Fireball looks like a Sparky or Pyrosphere, but blue in color. Non-canonical appearances ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Fireball is Mario and Luigi's standard special move - Mario with red fireballs that are affected by gravity, and Luigi with green fireballs that shoot up regardless - across all four titles in the series. Both versions are adoptable by Kirby upon the sucking up of Mario and Luigi, and are - by default - performed by pressing the B Button (unless the player customizes the control scheme). The move allows Mario to shoot a red fireball from his hand in the style of Fire Mario from Super Mario Bros.. The fireballs are affected by gravity, bouncing against the ground until they burn out or hit an opponent. Fireball is a fire attack; opponents hit by the move suffer damage from the fire rather than the impact. Navigation de:Feuerball (Gegenstand) es:Bola de Fuego it:Palla di fuoco Category:Attacks Category:Items in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Items Category:Hazards